Chapter 20 The Sacred Beasts
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The Sacred Beast cards arrive and a battle begins


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****20**

**ΤΑ ΙΕΡΑ ΘΗΡΙΑ**

Ενώ ο Neo προσπαθούσε μετά βίας να καταλάβει τι γινόταν, στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, ο Νεφλίτης χαιρόταν ιδιαίτερα για τις μέχρι τώρα επιτυχίες του:

-Τώρα έφτασε πλέον η ώρα να φέρω παρέα ...Ελάτε σε μένα φίλοι μου, μαζί θα νικήσουμε και θα πάρουμε τη δύναμη του Φαραώ που δικαιωματικά μας ανήκει και μαζί θα κυβερνήσουμε τον κόσμο.

Μετά από αυτά τα λόγια, έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους και οι άλλοι τρεις κακοί του πρώην Σκοτεινού Βασιλείου...

Την ίδια ώρα, ο Neo καθόταν στο σιντριβάνι της πλατείας και σκεφτόταν ότι είχε συμβεί μέχρι τώρα, συνέχεια του έρχονταν στο μυαλό τα λόγια της γυναίκας του, στριφογύριζαν στο κεφάλι του σαν δαίμονες και του στοίχειωναν τις σκέψεις του, τόσο που άρχισε να βουρκώνει αλλά προσπαθούσε να μην το δείχνει...

Τις σκέψεις του όμως διέκοψε ο ερχομός των κοριτσιών για έναν σοβαρό λόγο:

-Neo, ψάχναμε παντού να σε βρούμε, υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να δεις οπωσδήποτε. Του είπε η Reye.

-Τι είναι; Ρώτησε αυτός.

-Έλα και θα δεις, τον πρότρεψε η Usagi. Αλλά δεν είχαν ιδέα πως κάποιος τους παρακολουθούσε...

Τότε εκείνος τις ακολούθησε στο ναό και η Reye έβγαλε το κουτί και το άνοιξε μπροστά του., στη θέα τους, ο Neo έμεινε με ανοιχτό στόμα:

-Τι είναι αυτές οι τρεις κάρτες;

-Δεν ξέρω...Πρώτη φορά τις βλέπω, απάντησε και η Amy.

-Για μια στιγμή...είπε τότε ο Neo και έβγαλε τις κάρτες των Αιγυπτίων Θεών για να τις συγκρίνει.

-Μοιάζουν...παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Πραγματικά. Και μου έχει καρφωθεί ι ιδέα πως αυτές οι τρεις κάρτες θα μας βάλουν σε ακόμα περισσότερους μπελάδες, μου φαίνεται πως διαθέτουν δύναμη ισάξια των Θεών της Αιγύπτου, πρέπει να τις διαφυλάξουμε...

Όμως ο Zoicite που τους παρακολουθούσε, είχε αντίθετη γνώμη:

«Δεν το νομίζω παιδιά...η δύναμη αυτών των θηρίων ανήκουν σε μας και σε λίγο οι δυνάμεις σου θα είναι παρελθόν...»

-Θα τις πάρω εγώ... Πρότεινε ο Neo και αφού σφράγισε το κουτί, το πήρε και κίνησε για το σπίτι του. Τότε ο Zoicite αποφάσισε να αναλάβει δράση. Μεταμορφώθηκε σε μια κίτρινη μπάλα και πέρασε ανάμεσά τους για να τους ρίξει κάτω. Στο τέλος κατέληξε στην κορυφή μιας πολυκατοικίας για να πάρει την κανονική μορφή του.

-Zoicite...Δεν μπορεί, αφού σε νικήσαμε. Πως είναι δυνατόν να είσαι πάλι εδώ; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

-Αυτό δε σας αφορά! Βλέπω ότι έχετε και σωματοφύλακα. Όμως είναι καιρός να πάρω αυτό που μας ανήκει. Παράδωσε ησυχα αυτό που κρατάς στο χέρι σου και θα σας χαρίσω τη ζωή.

-Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι! Δε σας ανήκουν αυτά! Τον έκοψε η Reye.

Και η σύγκρουση ξεκίνησε, πρώτος πήδηξε ο Zoicite και με μια ριπή τους ξάπλωσε όλους κάτω , έπειτα πέταξε στον καθένα από μία μικρή μπάλα η οποία έσκασε αμέσως αλλά την ίδια μα την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, μεταμορφώθηκαν και η έκρηξη δεν τους πείραξε.

-Δαίμονες! Επίθεση! Διέταξε τότε ο Zoicite και αμέσως ξεκίνησε καινούρια μάχη.

-Πρέπει να διαφυλάξουμε τις κάρτες με κάθε τρόπο! Φώναξε ο Neo καθώς ξάπλωνε κάτω τον έναν δαίμονα μετά τον άλλο

Όλες συμφώνησαν και συνέχισαν τον αγώνα, ειδικά η Sailor Moon πάλευε με γενναιότητα και απίστευτο ηρωισμό, τόσο που δεν έδειχνε έλεος σε κανέναν δαίμονα. Όταν τελείωσε τους δικούς του, ο Neo ασχολήθηκε με τον Zoicite αλλά η μάχη τους δεν κράτησε πολύ μιας και έκαναν και οι δύο πίσω αφού δεν βγήκε νικητής.

Όμως κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης, ο Zoicite είχε χτυπήσει τον Neo στην περιοχή της ζώνης και τον έκανε να του πέσει το κουτάκι σε κοντινή απόσταση, κάτι που εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Kunzite, ο τέταρτος κακός ο οποίος έκανε κι αυτός την εμφάνισή του για να αρπάξει τις κάρτες.

Τον είδε όμως ο Neo και του επιτέθηκε με φόρα αλλά με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει, όχι μόνο δε βρήκε στόχο, αλλά χτυπήθηκε κιόλας.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ναι, καλά είμαι. Και ευτυχώς βλέπω ότι και οι κάρτες είναι ασφαλείς για την ώρα

Εν τω μεταξύ στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών η αληθινή Makoto επιτέλους είχε ανακτήσει τις αισθήσεις της αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα καθώς βρισκόταν φυλακισμένη γύρα από ηλεκτροφόρα καλώδια και η παραμικρή επαφή μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραία...

-Ξύπνησες βλέπω, της είπε τότε ο Jedaite, ο τελευταίος της παρέας.

-Πού στην ευχή είμαι πάλι...;

-Δεν έχει σημασία πού είσαι τώρα, σημασία έχει πού θα βρίσκεσαι σε λίγο.

-Πού θα βρίσκομαι δηλαδή;

-Σε έναν άλλο κόσμο.

-Δε θα ξεφύγετε ποτέ.

–Μα έχουμε ήδη ξεφύγει, ο αγαπημένος σου είναι εκτός ελέγχου και σε λίγο θα χάσει τα πάντα. Όσο για εμάς, θα αποκτήσουμε τη δύναμή του και θα κυβερνήσουμε!

-Απ' αυτό το πλευρό να κοιμάστε

-Δε θα λες τα ίδια όταν τα ιερά θηρία θα συντρίβουν κάθε ελπίδα του άντρα σου...

-Καθάρματα...Τον κάνατε να πιστέψει ότι εγώ τον μισώ. Δε θα σας περάσει!

Τότε έκανε την εμφάνισή της η ψεύτικη Makoto:

-Αφήστε τους διαλόγους εσείς οι δυο! Έχουμε δουλειά να κάνουμε. Είπε κοιτώντας τους αδιάφορα όλους.

Παράλληλα, όλοι βρίσκονταν στο σπίτι του Neo και προσπαθούσαν να σκεφτούν τι θα κάνουν από και πέρα, μέχρι που χτύπησε το ρολόι του:

-Neo, υπέροχα...

-Εσύ...!

-Δεν είναι ώρα για αγριάδες, ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως εγώ έχω το πάνω χέρι αυτή τη στιγμή.

-Τι θέλεις ακριβώς;!

-Αν μου παραδώσεις τις κάρτες που κρατάς, ίσως σκεφτώ και ελευθερώσω τη γυναίκα σου. Του είπε κοφτά και διέκοψε την επικοινωνία.

-Τι έγινε; Τον ρώτησαν γεμάτες περιέργεια.

-Πρέπει να δώσουμε τις κάρτες των Θηρίων.

-Μα αν το κάνουμε, θα έρθει το τέλος...

-Δεν μπορούμε να ρισκάρουμε...Είπε ο Neo και πήρε το κουτί στα χέρια του...

Λίγα λεπτά μετά έφτασαν στο σημείο συνάντησης έξω από την πόλη βρέθηκαν ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor από τη μια και οι τέσσερις μεγάλοι από την άλλη. Πρώτος μίλησε ο Νεφλίτης:

-Ήρθατε λοιπόν, φέρατε τις κάρτες;

Ο Neo άνοιξε το κουτάκι για να φανούν.

-Άφησέ τις κάτω!

Αυτός τότε προχώρησε με αργά βήματα μπροστά και τις ακούμπησε στο έδαφος, έπειτα έκανε τρία βήματα πίσω, μόλις ο Neo σταμάτησε, ο Jedaite κινήθηκε για να τις πάρει.

-Τώρα! Φώναξε ο Neo και όλες ετοιμάστηκαν για καινούρια σύγκρουση. Όταν εμφανίστηκαν οι δαίμονες, δεν πτοήθηκαν καθόλου και τους χτυπούσαν χωρίς έλεος

-Κορίτσια μεταμορφωθείτε! Τους είπε ο Neo μέσα στον αναβρασμό

Εκείνες συμφώνησαν και άλλαξαν αμέσως μορφή. Τότε καινούριοι δαίμονες παρουσιάστηκαν αλλά και αυτοί είχαν την ίδια τύχη, αλλά μετά βγήκαν στη μάχη ο Zoiciteκαι ο Kunzite και με συνδυασμένες τις δυνάμεις τους, κατάφεραν να πετύχουν και τις τέσσερις μαζί, όσο για τον Neo, είχε αναλάβει τον Jedaite και τον είχε στριμώξει πολύ άσχημα, ήταν κοντά στο να πάρει τις κάρτες πίσω αλλά από το πουθενά, εμφανίστηκε ο κλώνος της Jupiter και τον χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα.

Αυτός αιφνιδιάστηκε στην αρχή αλλά συνήλθε γρήγορα:

-Πάλι εσύ...!!! Είπε τότε εξαγριωμένος και ρίχτηκε κι αυτός στη μάχη εφαρμόζοντας τα κόλπα του αλλά και ο κλώνος δεν πήγαινε πίσω, εκπαιδευμένεοι και οι δύο στην εντέλεια, αντάλλασαν συνεχή χτυπήματα και κανείς από τους δύο δεν φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να τα παρατήσει. Τότε αυτή έβγαλε το στυλό για να μεταμορφωθεί:

-JUPITER STAR POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!

Αυτό δεν τρόμαξε τον Neo ο οποίος είπε:

-Θες να παίξουμε βρώμικα ε;! Τώρα θα δεις!!! TWIN-HEADED POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!

Όταν άλλαξε κι αυτός μορφή, τη θέση των κινήσεων, πήραν τα ξίφη, οι κλαγγές των όπλων ακούγονταν σε μεγάλη απόσταση και οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήταν αποφασισμένοι για όλα:

-Νιώσε τα δύναμη του Ξίφους του Δία!!! Είπε τότε αυτή και αφού το έστρεψε στο έδαφος, εξαπέλυσε την ενέργειά του εναντίον του Neo.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΟΥ!!! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!!! Φώναξε και ο Neo και οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν για να μην επικρατήσει καμία και μάλιστα τους πέταξε και τους δύο πίσω...Την όλη κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε πάλι ο Jedaite που πήρε ξανά τις κάρτες και τις έδωσε στον Νεφλίτη.

-Τώρα δε σας σώζει τίποτα!!! Η δύναμη των Ιερών Θηρίων είναι πλέον δική μου. Κι εσύ Neo σύντομα θα τα χάσεις όλα, όμως μην ανησυχείς, οι δυνάμεις σου δε θα πάνε χαμένες, θα χρησιμοποιηθούν από τον επόμενο Φαραώ!!!

-Τι θες να πεις με αυτό;!

-Οι Θεοί σου θα υποκλιθούν σε μια δύναμη που είναι ανώτερη τους!!! Του είπε στο τέλος και εξαφανίστηκαν όλοι μαζί αφήνοντας μια ποσότητα ενέργειας πίσω τους η οποί ευτυχώς δε βρήκε στόχο.

Τι ήταν τώρα αυτό το καινούριο; Αυτός ο υπαινιγμός άφησε πολλά ερωτηματικά. Τι θα συνέβαινε στις δυνάμεις του Neo και σε τι θα υποκλίνονταν οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί...; Ένα σκοτεινό μυστικό με πολλά αναπάντητα ερωτήματα...

73


End file.
